It is desirable to provide transferable curable films for various purposes. Such transferable curable films are provided in many forms as per the prior art and are based on many different chemistries.
International Patent Publication No. WO 86/01816 describes a filament-containing support member, whose filaments are wetted with an alpha cyanoacrylate. The document discusses the issue of low viscosity associated with cyanoacrylates and the handling problems associated therewith. The cyanoacrylate is formulated as a gel and then applied to the support member where it is absorbed by the filaments.
The WPIX Abstract for JP 04008781 of Taoka Chemical Co. Ltd describes the transfer of a layer of adhesive carried on a supporting-based material for bonding purposes. The adhesive is described as being an alpha cyanoacrylate. The adhesive is described as being in liquid form.
European Patent Publication EP 0 566 093 describes a thermally conductive electrically insulated pressure sensitive adhesive. A polymer on the tape comprises cyanoalkyl acrylate. Transfer tapes are also mentioned.
Notwithstanding the state of the art above, it is desirable to provide alternatives.